


On This Dirty Road

by BlueQuill_Boops_You



Series: Blue's Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Honestly just plug your own character(s) here, have a nice day unlike the protag :), i dont care what fandom you Goober, yeah I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuill_Boops_You/pseuds/BlueQuill_Boops_You
Summary: This is a mini-fic where I practice writing gore and to some extension, suspense.Have fun, and feel free to plug in your own character(s) into this!





	On This Dirty Road

_Being soaked in blood was not ideal._

_His body pulsated in shivers and shudders. It was involuntary, and yet necessary._

_He needed to probe his body the most he could._

_To stay awake. To stay awake. To stay awake._

_Dizzy. Busy. Fizzy._

_He could not see the path ahead of him well._

_He wondered in passing if the nearby road had any passing cars._

_He looked like a hobo; his hair a tangled mess._

_But he needed to stay alive._

_He wasn't alone in the world anymore._

_He was alone right now, but not forever._

_Seeing the sickish brown soil slowly fade to a concrete grey gave him hope, as he flicked his wrist to continue dragging himself to the road._

_He was going to make it._

_He was going to be freed from this pain soon._

_**~~The sound of a snap made him cringe, yet a soft smile spread across his face. His torso felt so comfortably warm. Red ooze spreading, dripping, leaking out of his large gash.~~ ** _

_**~~Wrong place at the wrong time.~~ ** _

_**~~He had wanted to die years ago, but why couldn't he bring himself to accept death's open arms now?~~ ** _

_He leaned forward towards the bright light of the road ahead, opening his mouth to shout but nothing came out._

_**Nothing but a hoarse croak.** _

_The last thing he saw was that light._

_He had closed his eyes the moment his forehead connected with the pavement._

_He'd be home. He'd be home._

_**~~He'd be home soon.~~ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> The death is implied, or optional. Your choice!  
> Anyways, thanks for readin' uwu


End file.
